


Feelings are Fatal | Unikitty x Ms. Brown (Hurt/Comfort)

by AuthorWannabe



Category: Lego - All Media Types, M&M - Fandom, M&M's Commercials, The LEGO Movie (2014), UniKitty! (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Legos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorWannabe/pseuds/AuthorWannabe
Summary: “I just feel so-Unsunshiny.”“Babe.”“I feel like shit.”______________________________Unikitty suffers from a toxic positivity mindset but is working to fix it. She has for the most part but it's one of those days. Good thing her girlfriend Ms. Brown is there for her.





	Feelings are Fatal | Unikitty x Ms. Brown (Hurt/Comfort)

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are humanized in this particular fic but it's your imagination so go hogwild my dude I literally do not have the power to stop you. I was gonna write this fic anyway but my Instagram friend @Irlremy sent me money to write this so I guess it's technically a commission? Oh well enjoy the fic.

Ms. Brown approached her apartment, unlocking and closing the door behind her as she made her way towards the kitchen, her eyes glued to her phone as she messaged clients and business partners. As she looked for something to hold her over until dinner, she heard sniffling coming from her and her girlfriend’s shared bedroom.

She powered off her phone and pocketed it away, following the source of the noise, keeping the clicking of her heels against the hardwood floor as quiet as possible. She listened closely from outside the room, confirming that whoever was inside was indeed crying. Startled and concerned, Brown made a gentle knock on the door before gently pushing it open.

Inside, she saw a startled misty eyed pink girl, bringing wrist up to wipe away at her face before greeting her significant other with a false smile

“H-hey, Babe! You're back! Ho-ow was your day?” She tried to keep her voice steady, but could not prevent the cracks end falters that slipped through.

Definitely not enough to fool Brown. “I'm more concerned with how yours was.” She stated, making her way over to their shared bed and placing herself on the edge of the mattress.

“I-I d-don't know what you're…” She was unable to finish, trailing off before she choked on a sob

Ms. Brown sighed. She has never been good with emotions before, that is until she met the upbeat girl. At first, she had thought her overly optimistic persona ignorant and ingenuine, but as she grew to know her, she began to realize that wasn't simply the case. Back in Cloud Cuckoo Land, Unikitty's home, she had been a monarch. She was taught from childhood to repress her negativity, or 'not-happy-thoughts’ and always remain happy.

The toxic conditions Unikitty had been raised with completely disgusted Brown and caused her to make a complete 180 on how she viewed the girl.

In her circle of friends, Unikitty was usually the one to maintain the positivity of the group. Brown grew to admire her and, she had to admit, her smile was infectious.

But underneath that smile was a being that could hurt. A being that could wreak havoc, which Brown has seen first hand. She had figured that she had feelings for her before that, but when she saw Unikitty bright red, flaming with fangs and obliterating anything that tried to hurt her friends, damn if it didn't solidify those feelings.

“Babe,” Ms. Brown spoke softly. She'd have time to reminisce later.

“You've never been a good liar. And you know how hard it is to deceive me.”

She didn't look at her, and she didn't need to. Brown knew she couldn't deny it.

She exhaled, removing her heels and jacket before crawling her way over to the hunched girl, her shoulders drooping.

Brown draped her arms over Unikitty's shoulders, nuzzling the side of her face. “What's wrong, love?”

“I-” Unikitty couldn't stop her tears from pouring, the sobs she had been holding back breaking free. “I do-on't kn-knooow….” She hiccuped, shaking as she allowed herself to cry.

Brown moved her arms to wrap around her significant other’s torso, embracing her from behind.

“I just feel so-” Unikitty managed to choke out, “Unsunshiny.”

“Babe.”

Unikitty sighed, “I feel like shit.”

Brown hummed, “Do you want to talk about it.”

The cat-girl paused, considering the taller woman’s offer. She sighed again, steadying herself.

“It was just a really bad day, I guess.”

“How so?” Brown didn’t want to press if Uni didn’t want to talk about it, but if she needed to get something off her chest, she was all ears.

“Just….you know, make some really tough decisions at Cuckoo Land…”

Brown tried to hide her grimace.

“Sorry, I know you’re not the biggest fan of that place-”

“No, no, it’s fine. It’s your home, as well as your kingdom. I understand. Besides, it’s gotten a lot better.”

“Y-yeah well,” Uni continued, “I-I’ve been trying to bring more... _order_ I guess. I always thought Cuckoo Land was fun and great but you know...things being fun and great all the time is a little...chaotic, you know?”

Brown nodded against Uni’s shoulder, press a kiss into the exposed skin in an attempt to comfort her, feeling the smaller girl relax a little at the contact. She looked at the black kiss mark her lipstick had left and she felt a shudder up her spine.

_Not the time._ She scolded herself.

“Go on.”

“Well, you know, some citizens aren't so happy. About, you know, the decisions I’m making. They’re also unhappy with each other, and no one really knows what to do. Negativity hasn’t been allowed in Cloud Cuckoo Land since... _ever._ They don’t know how to deal with it. I can usually resolve conflicts and disputes among my people pretty but today…”

“Wasn’t one of those days?” Brown finished. The girl nodded.

“Every time I tried to solve something...I-I just felt like I was making everything worse. I tried my best, did what I thought was best but they all just got angrier at me and-”

“What was one of the issues.”

“Two citizens were arguing over some ice cream. I stepped in and split it in half. Then they got mad at me because they would get less…”

Brown bit back a remark about them being brats. They were experiencing change, she knew it wasn’t an easy adjustment. Still.

“And I was making decisions but they all just kept getting angrier, saying the things I was proposing were unheard of. I stood my ground but...am I really doing what’s best?”  
    “You’re a queen. You’re making decisions you believe is best for your kingdom. People might not agree with those decisions, and it is up to you to decide who has valid arguments and who is full of shit.”

Uni chuckled softly, “It still really hurt. I want to be the best I can. A-and I feel like my friends were mad at me today.”

“Why is that?”

“They kept brushing me off. They were probably just busy, they have their own lives, I get it. But on top of everything today I just feel-”

She cut herself off. She was shaking. Brown reached for her scrunchie, pulling it out as gently as she could, letting the blue and white locks spill across her small frame. She rubbed her shoulders. Unikitty’s tears came back full force.

“ _I felt like nobody cared and everyone was angry and that it was all my fault and then I got angry at myself because I’m not supposed to feel that way and_ **_then_ ** _I got upset with myself because I know that’s just how I’m used to thinking and I’m not supposed to think that way anymore and-”_ She sobbed, ranting, tears spilling down her face until her sobs finally cut her off. Brown turned her around and Uni immediately buried her face into her chest, her crying uncontrollable, consuming her.

She was smearing her make up into Brown’s jacket, but the woman couldn’t care less. All she cared about was holding on to the woman in her arms trying to reaffirm with her embrace that she was there, she was there for her, and she would never let her go.

When her sobbing had calmed down to sniffling, Ms. Brown spoke again, rubbing back.

“Uni, I know you’ve been through a lot. You’ve improved so much. You’ve realized the things in your life that weren’t okay, and you did everything in your power to fix it and get better. That is _incredibly_ strong. But you were living with that mindset for so long. I don’t think it’ll ever fully go away.”

Ms. Brown paused, listening for a response before she continued.

“You deserve to be happy. But you have every right to be upset. You’ve learned that I know you have. But you never forget the scars. They’re always there, and they can open, and hurt. And you might feel like you slip back into your old ways, the person you used to be, the toxicity your experienced. But you won’t. And you know why?”  
    She pulled back, pressing her forehead against her love’s.

“Because you are way to strong for that. Even if you get knocked down, I know you’ll always, _always_ get back up. Even if you need to lie on the ground for a while. And I’ll always be there, supporting you, making sure you’re okay and reminding you just how capable you are and how far you’ve come. And so will your friends. The people in your life care about you. They love you. And they’re not disappointed, and they’re not going anywhere. Not your friends, and not me.”

Unikitty processed the woman’s words, tears still rolling down her cheeks. She pressed her lips against her girlfriend’s. Brown kissed back, trying to show how much Unikitty meant to her without words. When they parted, they looked into each other’s eyes, sky blue staring back into piercing umber.

The smaller girl smiled, nuzzling against the taller one. “I love you, Bea.”

“I love you, too. So...so, so much.” She kissed the top of her head before the two pulled away again.

“Feel better?”

“Yeah. I-I got makeup all over you’re jacket. S-sorry.

“It’s fine.” Brown said, stripping off the jacket and tossing it into the hamper, “I have a dozen blazers and we needed to do laundry anyway.”

She stood back up off the bed, looking back at her girlfriend to find a slight pink dusted across her cheeks.

She smirked.

“Tell you what? I’ll order us some dinner, cheese pizza with extra glitter on your side? And later…”

She began undoing her tie, throwing it around the smaller girl and brought their faces close, her voice dropping in order to add a _ tone to her words.

**_“We can play a game. How does that sound?”_ **

She girl shivered, “Sounds fun...can’t wait~” She snaked her arms around the taller woman’s neck, pressing up against her.

“Oh it’ll be fun, trust me. _I’ll make sure you won’t be able to keep up_. Now let go so I can order dinner.”  


End file.
